Remembrance
by Toasters-Overdose
Summary: The Hero of Time tells the story of his lost friend to a new companion. Takes place during Majora's Mask.


Link stared at the tower lying in the middle of Clock Town. Once again, the clock was reset. The people of the small village prepared for the great festival that would occur on the night of their deaths. Each time, it was the same conversations, the same movements. Nothing changed. The young boy swore that he was brimming closer to the point of paranoia each time the days started over.

Though he had saved Hyrule from its impending doom, it had never driven him this mad. Part of the Hero of Time wanted to end it all. What would calm him down now? When he was out saving Hyrule, he had great feelings of hope. But that was all because of a certain something. No, someone. Someone that he lacked at the current moment.

A faithful friend.

"Link!" a high-pitched voice traveled to the hero's ears. "Why are you just standing there? We have to go!" Whoever the owner of the voice was seemed to be a bit bothered.

The once-present thoughts in Link's mind left, interrupted by an annoyingly loud fairy. Of course, it was none other than his newfound fairy companion, Tatl. The Hero of Time's head sank, unable to forget the companion that he really found special. Even hearing Tatl's voice from afar reminded him of his luminescent, lost friend.

No matter what, in some way, shape, or form, Link remembered Navi.

The hero shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't focus on that right now. He had a mission to fulfill first.

"It's nothing," he whispered, barely audible. The sounds of the town made it even harder to hear him. "Time travel just gives me a headache." Link faced Tatl, who happened to be directly behind him with the best fake smile he could pull off. Tatl's wings twitched, as if reading the young kid's mind. Even Tatl knew he wasn't okay. He never seemed to be.

"Link…" the yellow fairy muttered softly. Slowly, Tatl approached Link until she was inches from his face. "What's wrong?" The usually hostile fairy actually seemed concerned for the young hero, flapping her wings softly in a calming manner. Knowing Tatl, Link knew he couldn't avoid talking about the one he missed so much. The yellow fairy could read him like how a librarian could read a book. Tatl could read in between the lines of the hero's emotions too well.

The Hero of Time let out a heavy sigh of grief. "I'm remembering someone special…" His voice was raspy, as if he was trying to resist the urge to cry with great effort. "They could…get me through things."

Tatl continued floating. All that could be heard was the booming of the townspeople and the hush flutter of the fairy's wings. A long pause followed before Tatl spoke up. "Who?" She seemed curious enough to listen to Link. "Who was this 'someone'?"

Link bit his lip. He had not spoken the name of his former companion for so long. If the name had ever rolled of his tongue again, he told himself, he would break down crying. "Navi." The hero spoke firmly, looking directly up at the yellow orb of light. "Navi the fairy." Link's heart was beating quicker and quicker as time went on, body shaking. It was as if he was unable to use his legs.

"Na…vi?" Tatl repeated with a soft voice. "A beautiful name." The fairy felt feelings of sympathy for the lost hero. "What was she like? Was she anything like me?" She was trying her best to have Link think about the good things of his long-lost friend.

Link paused, a bit surprised at Tatl's reaction. It was very rare she ever acted like this. The hero looked at the town with a small grin. "She was…informative." He glanced at the yellow fairy before returning his gaze to the villagers. "I guess that was a way she was like you." There was a long pause; Tatl was waiting for Link to say more. Many seconds passed and soon the silence between the two became awkward.

"That's it?" Tatl questioned Link tauntingly. "For someone who misses her that much, that's all you have to say?" The Hero of Time stared at the fairy, blinking a few times. "Navi was also…formal. She didn't speak her mind that much." He paused, his faint grin growing in the slightest. "But even so, she would still be by my side and talk to me a lot." The smile he had suddenly gained disappeared with a snap of the fingers. "But then…she left. I don't know…where she went." Once again, Link's words became choppy. He was starting to lose himself once again.

"Is that why…you were in the Lost Woods?" Tatl asked him soothingly. The boy only nodded in return. The yellow fairy let out a sigh. "You know, for someone who doesn't talk much…" Tatl flew straight in front of Link. "You sure seem to be passionate about her."

"Huh?" The young hero backed away, stumbling, from the fairy that suddenly appeared directly in front of his face. He blushed a little bit before crossing his arms and looking the other way. The yellow orb of light only cackled and flew around the Hero of Time.

"Link…" The fairy began, excitement in her voice. "I think that, if you are this passionate about your friend…you will find her someday." The young boy turned to Tatl, surprised by all the comforting words he had been receiving from her. Needless to say, he was grateful for her company. Link smiled at the fairy. "Thank you, Tatl." He said with thoughtfulness.

"Now come on!" The fairy exclaimed to the hero. "We need to save Terminia!" Floating around behind the boy, Tatl pushed the small of his back with great force. Link toppled over as the yellow fairy flew ahead of him with great speed. Getting up, the Hero of Time wiped the dirt off his tunic. Noticing that his fairy companion was far up ahead, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the slightest of grins planted on his face.


End file.
